Bart Helmutson
Bartholomew Helmutson, commonly called Helmie or Helm, is a barge pilot and a provisionary Dino Attack agent. Biography Pre-Dino Attack Helmie showed an interest in boats very early in his life. He pursued a seagoing career for years, working as a crew member on an international freighter. When he got married, however, he switched to shorter excursions on barges, tugboats, and similar craft, so he would not be away from home as long. Dino Attack When the attacks occurred, he evacuated with his family to Antarctica, but soon there was a need for experienced seamen to help transport supplies for Dino Attack and Alpha Team, and he signed up for this task right away. Meanwhile, his family vanished. About half a year into the war, he was to ferry a Dino Attack agent, Hotwire, to the Goo Caverns, along with his vehicle. However, they were attacked by an amphibious breed of Mutant Lizard. They were rescued by Rex and Greybeard, and continued to Ogel's Island and the Trouble Train. The Goo Caverns Helmie discovered from Kat that ShadowTech, under Cane's direction, performed kidnappings for a time, and he now believes that they may be responsible for his family's disappearance. He was placed in a squad with Tail, Kat, and Greybeard. While stabilizing cave walls, he stumbled upon ShadowTech's secret facility housing the S.T.A.R.E. supercomputer. Immediately after this, he was nearly arrested by the Agents on the grounds that he was a civilian in restricted territory. However, Greybeard swore him in as a Dino Attack agent on the spot (albeit unofficially, hence his provisionary status), and the Agents relented, but arrested Kat nevertheless. Soon after, he, Tail, and Greybeard came across Zyra and Zorikk, who were running from a small army of mutant dinos. They escaped in the squad's Ogel Drilling Vehicle, but just as they were nearly home free, a tread snapped. To buy some time, they set off an Earthquake Orb to bring down part of the tunnel between themselves and the mutants. However, the shockwaves caused the ceiling to collapse as well, burying the five of them in the Ogel Drilling Vehicle. Agent Epsilon happened to be caught in the cave-in as well. They were rescued by Reptile, Hotwire, and Shark some time later. Following the battle in Quadrant 14, Helmie escaped with many of the others via Trouble Sub. Antarctica Mission While the majority of DA forces traveled to LEGO Island, Helmie embarked to Antarctica along with most of the realist agents to deal with the threat of cold-resistant mutant dinos. After the confrontation between Magma and Covert was resolved by the arrival of Osprey, and with the help of the Ice Snakes, the cold mutants were neutralized. Howevver, word of the DA team's activity in Antarctica had been leaked, and the civilians began to riot. Helmie remained in Antarctica to help maintain order. Adventurer's Island When Helmie heard that Osprey planned to take a squad to Adventurers' Island to aid the Dino Attack Team once again, he volunteered to accompany them. He reunited with Hotwire during the battle at the Maelstrom Temple of Hotep III. Abilities and Traits Helmie is a skilled mariner. He is extremely courageous, fearing only snakes and heights. Like Greybeard, Kat, and Tail, he is a realist when it comes to dealing with the dinos, and he is one of the few members of the team who gets along well with Greybeard, most likely owning to their shared seagoing careers. Trivia *Like Kat, Helmie was introduced rather by accident; Jackson Lake's original intention was that Helmie would take Hotwire to the Goo Caverns, drop him, off, then leave. The mutant lizard attack fell into place later. *'Bart Helmutson' is a play on the words 'barge helmsman.' *Although Bart Helmutson joined the Dino Attack Team with the codename "Helm", he is rarely referred to as such. *In the alternate ending December 21, 2010, Bart Helmutson was one of the last survivors of LEGO Planet before it was destroyed by the Maelstrom. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Jackson Lake Category:To Be Expanded